Safe Love
by IAmSecond
Summary: My version of how Emma and Snow reunite. I really stink at summaries so...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first ever FanFiction and my first ever song fic. I realize that I am not the best author. That is one of the reasons that I started to write. I want to better improve my writing and writing on FanFiction will let others critique me so I can become a better author. Please review! It will literally make my day.:) All I ask is that when you review, PLEASE don't use any vulgar language or be rude. If there's anything that I could do to better my writing, let me know! I do not own Once Upon A Time or the song included in this fic (Britt Nicole's "Safe"….I recommend listening to it before reading this one-shot). Song lyrics are in bold italic and thoughts are in italic.

* * *

_**Oh no, my walls are gonna break**_

_**So close, it's more than I can take**_

_**I'm so tired of, turning and running away **_

_**When love just isn't**_

_**Safe**_

Emma gazed down the street at her. Her. Her mother. Her mother that sent her away. Her mother who's best decision was to send her to an unknown land to fend for herself. Henry ran ahead and hugged Snow, nearly knocking her down. This was her chance. Snow and David were both busy with Henry; they hadn't seen her yet. Emma ducked into an ally trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. _"Relax. Breathe. You can do this."_, Emma repeated to herself. _"Just the moment you have waited 28 years to be a part of. No big deal."_

"_**I'm strong enough" I've always told myself**_

_**I never want to need somebody else**_

_**But I've already fallen from the hill**_

_**So I'm dropping the card **_

_**Here's your chance at my heart**_

"_Closer Swan. One step at a time."_ Emma told herself. She walked out of the ally and slowly back to the scene in front of her. Henry glanced back and gave her an encouraging smile. Emma gave a small smile back at him and continued walking. _"One step at a time." _David saw Henry and Emma's exchange. His smile was full of love and longing. He grabbed Snow's shoulder and pointed down the street. Toward Emma. Toward their daughter. Emma suddenly stopped; all the nervousness that Henry had driven away with his smile now came back in full force.

_**Oh no, my walls are gonna break**_

_**So close, it's more than I can take**_

_**I'm so tired of, turning and running away**_

_**When love just isn't…**_

Snow stepped forward. Emma remained stationary, opening her mouth like she had something to say, and then quickly closing it. _"Please. Don't run away." _Snow silently thought. _"I'm tired of running." _Emma let the message reach her eyes. Snow didn't miss it. She reached out and cupped her daughter's face.

_**When love just isn't **_

_**Everything you want, but it's everything you need**_

_**It's not always happy endings, but it's happy in between**_

_**It's taken so long, so long to finally see**_

_**That your love**_

_**Is worth the risk**_

"Emma", Snow whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I saw that a few followed this story when I intended it to be only a one-shot, SO I have added a new chapter. I heard this song and just absolutely FELL IN LOVE WITH IT. I kept playing this scene over and over in my mind with this song and had to go public with it. Plus it added to this story which worked out really well. So, without further adieu, I give you the next chapter! (The song is by a husband/wife duo "Jenny & Tyler". The song is **_**Carry Me**_** and adding Mac Powell's voice made it so much better. Like always, if you listen to the song first, it will help you get into the mood of the story so much better.) I do not own OUAT, or the song.**

_Oh, this can't be enough_

_To just say I'm sorry, to confess my fault_

_When I've hurt you so much_

_And now I am asking you to do more_

"Emma" Snow breathed. She cupped her daughter's face in her hands, brushed a stray tear off of her little girl's cheek. Staring at a face that mirrored her own, thousands of emotions ran through her. Memories fresh as yesterday played through her mind. The sharp, searing pain of childbirth. The first cries of a newborn. The unconditional love looking at her face for the first time…then the realization that it could be the last.

Snow closed her eyes as she drew Emma closer. She held her tightly, wanting to erase all the pain and neglect that had abused her baby in twenty-eight years. She knew what life Emma had to grow up in. Being cursed to another land for so long had allowed her to see the good and bad of this world. Her daughter hadn't elaborated about her past life while she lived with Mary Margaret, but Snow had seen the hurt behind her eyes early on. And what she did say about her childhood was hardly ever good…and Snow blamed herself for every feeling of hurt that her child had to go through. There would never be enough words to tell the one she held now, how utterly sorry she was.

Despite the feeling of regret of having to send her baby to an unknown land, Snow also felt pride well up in her chest. She had done it. Her daughter had broken the curse! Not only that, but she had actually come looking for her and David! Snow knew that Emma Swan had a tendency to run away from problems; just a couple of hours ago Mary Margaret was watching her prepare to leave town. Not knowing what her parents would think of her, and still reaching out to find them? Snow thought she couldn't love someone so much when Emma was born, but the fact that her now full-grown daughter came back to her…and still wanted her? Snow swallowed past a lump in her throat.

"You found us." She croaked. She closed her eyes again, and held Emma even tighter. Tears leaked out of her eyes. Snow knew she had a long way to go before Emma would consider her as a mother. But letting Snow hold her now…well it was a start.

**So this is pretty short…I wasn't intending it to be, but as I wrote in one direction, my mind went into another. So I will be writing a third chapter for this story! I wanted to use a part of the song in this scene, but I thought it would fit better into a more private scene in the future. So I am currently working on that now.:) THANK YOU for all the reviews/favorites/follows. Reading reviews encourages me to write more and ALL of the reviews have been so sweet and encouraging. Thank you for following me on this journey.:)**


End file.
